


You and Me Forevermore

by electrifiedcas



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DickBabs Week 2017, Established Relationship, F/M, this is my favorite fic i've written yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrifiedcas/pseuds/electrifiedcas
Summary: "But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day"(Or Dick and Barbara in the quiet aftermath of a New Year's party)





	You and Me Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second (and last, I think) fic for DickBabs week 2017! I wrote this on New Year's but thought to save it for day 4! I think this may be my favorite fanfic I've ever written so I hope y'all enjoy it!

The first thing Barbara felt upon waking was warmth. She was in her apartment living room on the couch, lying on top of her boyfriend with a soft blanket draped over the two of them. Their Christmas tree shined brightly in the corner, the cat slept soundly in the other, and snow fell softly outside the window. It would be incredibly picturesque, she thought to herself, if it weren’t for all the trash and confetti that littered the floor, making it look less like a stylish Gotham apartment, and more like times square an hour after midnight.

Barbara groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head and trying to will her migraine away with her thoughts. It wasn’t working. Beneath her, Dick began to stir, opening one eye carefully in the bright room before spotting the mess too.

“Damn.” He whispered, eyes flickering around the room before settling on Barbara. “You look pretty this morning.”

She snorted a laugh out in response, she didn’t have a mirror at the moment, but she was willing to bet that her hair was all over the place and the makeup she forgot to wipe off last night  
was smudged.

“Are you still drunk?” she asked teasingly.

“Maybe a little, but it’s still true” Dick smiled lazily at her, before leaning up and catching her mouth in a kiss. Barbara hummed happily into it, savoring the moment before her wicked headache came back, sending her sadly back to reality.

“I think my head’s gonna fall off.” She whined, forehead pressed against his.

“Same.” He replied, shifting to get up off the couch and walking towards her kitchen. “Hold on a second.”

She sat there watching as he fiddled around in her cabinets, returning a moment later with two glasses of water and a bottle of Advil.

He handed her one and kept the other for himself before popping open the pill bottle and sliding one into her palm.

“Cheers.” Dick smiled, clinking their glasses together before downing his in one go. Babs followed suit.

“Ugh,” He sighed a moment later, “We really have to clean this up, don’t we.”

“Sadly.” Barbara sighed right back, surveying the mess once more. “We should probably just get it done and over with, that way we have the rest of the day just to do whatever.”

“Sounds like a plan, ma’am.”

Dick was the first to stand up, immediately getting to work piling bottles up onto the coffee table. Babs walked over to the kitchen, grabbing trash bags before coming back out to join him.

Babs started with the floor, noticing the fact that there were Polaroid pictures scattered around from the party. She distantly remembered Tim bringing the camera, one of the cheap new hipstery ones, and passing it around to everyone as they drank and danced around to the music.

She smiled picking up one from beneath the confetti, showing a very drunk Jason Todd dancing around with an equally drunk Dick Grayson. Tim stood in the background, looking like he was simultaneously horrified and trying not to laugh.

“This one’s a keeper.” She held the photo up to Dick, who let out a laugh and insisted he remembered none of that.

Dick found the next photo. It was a selfie taken by Jonathan Kent, hugging Damian with one arm, smiles on surprisingly both of their faces. Dick held the picture out to Babs, who laughed at the two finally getting along.

“I’m glad they left before this one was taken though.” They had invited everyone over for dinner, but afterward kicked out all the grown-grown ups and small children, before breaking out the booze and turning up the speakers. The picture Babs had in her hand was one of her and Dick, tucked away in the back of the room making out. His hands may have been inching a little too close to the bottom of her dress.

“I do, however, remember this one.” Dick smiled, slowly walking towards where Babs stood. “It’s a nice picture.”

“I’ll bet you fifty dollars that Stephanie and Cass took it.” She smiled too, still looking down at the photograph.

“You know,” Dick started, coming to stand right in front of Barbara. “After we’re done cleaning up, we could always try and recreate it.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Yeah, I really want to know what happens next.” Dick softly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for another kiss. The garbage bag in Barbara’s hand fell to the floor forgotten, as the two stumbled back over to the couch, falling right back to where they started.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, softly kissing before settling for just laying back and holding each other. Barbara stared out the window at the falling snow, the glow of the Christmas tree reflecting off the confetti still on the floor, the polaroids, scattered across the room with faces of those she loves. Contentment filled her bones as she took in the scene, looking at the man she was cuddled close into, they’ve had a lot of up and downs, the two of them. Somehow they managed to find themselves here.

 

Smiling softly as she snuggled closer, Babs decided that this is what she wanted for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @electrifiedcas :) 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
